thegladesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shine
A large group of older-looking men party on a glass bottom-boat. Brandy and Sherry, two pretty, young waitresses dressed as pirates, pour shots for the partygoers. Sherry asks Brandy what they're celebrating and Brandy tells her that they're celebrating the birthday of "some dude named Hemingway," clearly unfamiliar with the famous writer. Brandy grabs a tray of shots and heads out among the passengers. She accidently bumps into one of the partiers and is knocked into one of the boat's guard rails. She looks over the rail and screams. Looking back up at her from under the glass bottom of the boat is a man, dead, with his eyes closed and a bullet hole in his forehead. Now on the dock, Medical Examiner Carlos Sanchez stands over the dead man, identified as 26-year-old Gordon Adams, taking photos. Detective Jim Longworth approaches the scene and asks about the victim's white hair. Carlos tells him that it was dyed and points out that he resembles Ernest Hemingway. He adds that unlike Hemingway's death, this wasn't a suicide. Carlos pulls up the victim's pant leg and tells Jim what he knows about that Gordon: he wasn't shot at close range, the bullet entered from the back of his head, and his legs were broken after he was killed. There wasn't any bruising or hemorrhaging. But Jim isn't listening, he is watching Callie Cargill get out of her car and approach the crime scene. Carlos realizes that Jim isn't listening and hands him his report, telling him he can read everything he just told him. Looking refreshed and glowing, Callie approaches the duo. Slightly fumbling over his words, Jim tells Callie she looks great. Slightly amused but flattered, Callie thanks Jim and asks who she should be testing for gunshot residue. Carlos tells her that there are 33 suspects and that Jim hasn't canvassed any yet. Jim looks around and spots Sherry and Brandy, still in their pirate costumes, and decides to start with them. Jim asks them if the victim got into any arguments or fights on the boat. Brandy tells him that it's a booze cruise, and there's always some sort of fighting going on, although Gordon did get into an argument with one particular person. Jim asks for a description and Brandy tells him the guy had white hair and a white beard, and then points behind him. Jim turns and sees 30 white, stocky men all dressed like Ernest Hemingway. Jim steps under yellow crime scene tape and boards the boat as FDLE technicians measure, dust, and photograph the area. Frank Ford, the captain of the boat, tries to get under the tape, but is stopped. Frank asks Jim how long the investigation is going to take because he has charters lined up all week for Hemingway Fest. Curious about the party, Jim asks what Hemingway Fest is and Frank tells him it is a celebration of the life of one of the manliest men who ever lived. According to Frank, Ernest Hemingway wrote like a man, drank like a man, and chased tail like a man. Every year for the last 33 years, Hemingway Fest has celebrated his life. There is a short story competition, a look-alike contest, an arm wresting contest, and, of course, a booze cruise. Jim asks Frank if he knew Gordon, and Frank tells him that the victim wasn't signed up for the booze cruise. Jim notices two 150-gallon gas tanks labeled "Ford's Fill 'Er Up" and tells Frank that he was dragging a lot of extra weight with those containers and the body. Frank tells Jim that he owns a gas station, a deep sea fishing boat, and some land. He says he's just a small business owner trying to make a living, but that the boat was his real money-maker. Jim tells him that by the size of the gas tanks, it looks like Frank was planning on going far. Frank reminds Jim that he has charters booked all week and Jim tells him he doesn't care where he's going, but where he's been. He tells Frank to draw him up a course map. Callie approaches Jim and Frank while holding her gunshot residue (GSR) testing kit. Frank puts out his hands, asking her if she'd like to "do him again." Callie declines and Frank walks away. Jim apologizes to Callie for having to put up with comments like that. Callie tells him that no one — including the pirate-clad waitresses and captain — turned up positive for gun shot residue. She did, however, get a couple of marriage proposals. Jim notices a photo in the newspaper Callie is holding, which she was using to lean on while taking notes. He takes the paper and realizes that the man in the photo is Gordon, who is holding up a trophy as he's crowned "arm wrestling champion." The caption reads: "Gordon Adams, Hemingway Fest Arm Wrestling Champion, celebrates his victory while his new bride, Shelby, looks on." In the photo, Shelby angrily looks over as Gordon holds up his trophy and is kissed by another woman. Jim looks to Callie and asks her if she has time for another GSR test. She rolls her eyes, but he promises her this one will be a lot easier. Callie drives along a dirt road with Jim in the passenger seat. They approach a Fish and Tackle shop where Jim spots Shelby Adams, Gordon's wife. Shelby comes out of the house carrying an opaque plastic gallon jug labeled "Shiner Fish Bait" and hands it to a fisherman, charging him $20 for it. As Jim and Callie approach Shelby, her black Labrador starts barking and baring his teeth. Jim tells Shelby to put the dog on a leash. Shelby snaps her fingers and the dog calms down and sits quietly at her side. Jim asks if she's Shelby Adams. Shelby quickly assesses Jim's and Callie's body language — Jim's aggression and Callie's reluctance. She smirks, telling them that she's had a lot of angry husbands show up at her door, but never one with a badge. They quickly correct her and say that they're not married, but Shelby just looks Callie up and down and says that's she's definitely Gordon's type: female and breathing. Jim, in his usual insensitive manner, mumbles "unlike your husband." Callie shoots Jim a look and then tells Shelby that Gordon was found murdered earlier that morning. Shelby doesn't react and thanks them for letting her know. Jim thanks her for verifying a motive, but Shelby assures them that she didn't kill Gordon and if she wanted to leave him, she would have just filed for divorce. When Jim asks her for her alibi, she says she was there at her bait shop with her dog, Beau. Jim tells Shelby that her husband was shot point blank in the head and dumped in the water where his body was later dragged by a boat. He says, "Do you have anything to say about that?" Shelby just stares blankly at Jim and tells him that if he wants an answer, he'd better ask a question. Jim's phone rings and, putting Carlos on hold, tells Shelby that Callie would like to take a GSR test. She tells them that she knows her rights and they'll need a warrant. Shelby and Beau go inside. In a playful, fake accent, Callie says to Jim that Shelby definitely could have killed Gordon. Jim gets back on the phone with Carlos who tells him to swing by the lab. Jim joins Carlos and Daniel Green in the lab, where Gordon's body lies underneath a blanket. Carlos tells Jim that determining time of death for a body that has been in the water is almost impossible, but he was able to tell that Gordon was killed around 10 p.m. the previous night because his pocket watch stopped when it hit the water. Jim is about to pull down the sheet covering Gordon's face, but is stopped by Daniel and Carlos, who tell him that, in order to figure out the size of the bullet, Carlos had to pull out the fractured bone and reconstruct Gordon's skull. Carlos tells Jim that the bullet was either a .380 or 9mm — they are close in size. He adds that while Gordon didn't exactly look like Hemingway, he certainly had his liver. At only 26, he already had early stages of cirrhosis and hepatorenal syndrome, a dysfunction of the kidney. He must have had 13-14 drinks a day, every day, including the day he was murdered — his BAC was off the charts at .48. Carlos points out that he wasn't drinking any run-of-the-mill liquor though, he was drinking ethanol gas. Jim tells Daniel to get an address for Franks' gas station and to pull up any other information he could find on Frank and then to meet him as his car. Carlos tells Daniel to buckle up. At the nurses' station of the hospital, two nurses whisper while they work, talking about a good looking man and asking if Callie knows. Overhearing their conversation as she walks to the station, Callie asks them who they're talking about and they tell her that Dr. Ben Avery is back. Surprised, Callie quickly replies that they could use a strong hand around the hospital. The smirking nurses look at each other and turn away as Callie stands there, distracted by the news. Jim pulls up to an industrial area and parks down the road from Frank's gas station. Daniel sits next to him, binoculars in hand, scoping out the scene. Daniel eagerly awaits instructions from Jim, saying he's never worked undercover before. Jim hands Daniel $20 and tells him to walk up to Frank and ask him for "a can of premium to go." Before Daniel leaves he asks if he'll need his own can, but Jim says that according to court documents, Frank will give him one. Jim watches Daniel approach Frank. Holding out the $20, Daniel asks Frank if he could help him out with "a can of premium to go." Frank swiftly pockets the twenty, disappears into the office, and emerges with a gas can. Jim smiles, turns on his engine, and pulls up to the first pump. Jim steps out of the car and confronts Frank, telling him that he knows about his criminal history and his violent encounter with Gordon. Two weeks prior, Gordon was arrested for assaulting Frank. And five years prior to that, Frank was caught bootlegging moonshine in North Carolina. Jim tells Frank that Gordon was found with alcohol over 120 proof in his system, which means he was drinking one of two things: ethanol gas or moonshine. Jim empties his coffee cup and tells Daniel to pour him a cup from the container he's holding. Unwillingly, Daniel pours Jim a cup as Jim looks to Frank, trying his best to read him. Jim downs whatever is in the mug. He grimaces, then coughs, then grimaces again. Daniel freaks out, unsure of what to do. He offers to call an ambulance, but Jim assures him that he's OK. Jim cuffs Frank, arresting him on suspicion of murder. Jim sits across from Frank in the interrogation room. Frank tells Jim that he and Gordon were friends and when Gordon assaulted him, for a reason Frank doesn't remember, he didn't even press charges. Jim suspects Frank kept Gordon out of jail so that he could kill him, but Frank denies it. Jim holds up the can of moonshine and tells him that making it is illegal, but Frank tells him that what he has isn't moonshine, it's called Rottweiler, and he gets it from a fully licensed distributor named Andrew Bailey. Frank calls it moonshine because everyone knows it tastes and sells better when it's illegal. It makes people feel good that they're breaking the law. He assures Jim that he didn't kill Gordon and suggests he talk to Andrew. Inside an upscale bar made to look like a dive, Jim talks to the bartender, Andrew Bailey, a 27-year-old baby-faced hipster in a porkpie hat. Jim tells Andrew that Frank sent him there and he was looking for moonshine. Andrew asks Jim if he's ever had real shine before and Jim said he had, and it blew his doors off. Andrew tells him he must have had the "selling kind," which is real rotgut. He assures Jim that all his hooch is strictly cat daddy. The recipe has been in his family for generations. He has hooch for every occasion: the sipping kind, courting kind, etc. When Jim asks for Rottweiler, Andrew says that that is "the fighting kind," and that it was "an excellent choice." He dips below the bar and brings out a jug filled with the good stuff, and tells Jim that his grandfather used to say that it tasted like the Devil's tears. Jim asks if that's what his grandfather said when he was toasting Andrew at his graduation from Tulane, where he ranked summa cum laude and received a degree in marketing. Jim also tells Andrew that he knows he has a rap sheet for possession of an illegal substance that got knocked down to 36 months probation. Jim shows his badge and a very surprised Andrew tells Jim that none of what he's selling is illegal since he's a licensed distiller. Jim says he wants to know what was going on between Andrew's friend Frank Ford and Gordon. Andrew tells Jim he'll tell him everything if he "does him a solid" and grabs him by the arms and yanks him to the side, saying that his business would do much better if people continue to think the alcohol is illegal. Jim rolls his eyes and grabs Andrew by the shirt and throws him to the corner of the bar. Andrew tells Jim that Gordon was a good guy who hung around the bar a lot when he first came to Florida. Then he hooked up with "that banshee" Shelby. He says that she's always complaining about something. When Jim asks if she was complaining about "someone," Andrew said it's no secret she doesn't like him or his bar, especially since she runs her own nip house, selling illegal moonshine out of the back of her bait shop. He says the rotgut she sells could really make you go blind. Andrew tells Jim that Shelby is the one he should bust. Jim hands Andrew his card and tells him that if he has any other tips on how he should do his job to call him. At the hospital, Callie rushes over to the elevator with an armload of files. The doors open and she comes face-to-face with handsome Dr. Benjamin Avery. They share an initial awkward encounter; clearly there's some history between the two of them. They eventually hug and Ben tells Callie that of all the reunions he'd had that day, this one was the one he was most looking forward to. His phone rings and he tells her he needs to run to a meeting, but he suggests they get together soon to catch up. Before the elevator doors close, he smiles and says, "I heard you got divorced." The doors close and Callie stands there, the dreaded encounter finally sinking in. Jim walks towards Shelby, who's sitting by the water and holding a Mason jar of clear liquid. Jim asks Shelby if she's making moonshine and she asks if that's what Andrew told him. She tells Jim that Andrew, along with the others who've moved down there, have been interfering with the locals, telling them what they should do and how they should live. Clearly drunk, Shelby tells Jim that it was easy to take to Gordon, but tough to pin him down. She pours some moonshine on the floor in his memory and starts to cry. She also says that she never meant for things to turn out this way and that she blames herself. Jim kneels down and tells Shelby that he's a good listener and she can keep talking if she wants. She says she's not upset, she's angry, but stops herself from saying anything else. She tells Jim to tell Andrew to go to hell, walks past him and tells him to get off her property. At Callie's house, Jim stands in the doorway talking to Jeff, asking if his mom is home. Jeff tells him that she went out for a run with an old work friend, and Jim tells him that he's there just to pick up some notes he left in her car. Surprised that Jim actually takes notes, Jeff invites him inside. When Jim asks Jeff if he's okay after everything he recently went though, Jeff says he'd be better if people stopped asking him if he's okay. Jim understands. Jeff hands Jim a stack of coupons that he left in the car — there were no notes — as Jim's phone rings. He listens for a moment and says he'll be right there. A group stands in front of Andrew's bar. Andrew pleads with Shelby, who's holding a rag sticking out of a clear jug (a Molotov cocktail) in one hand, and a lighter in the other. Jim tells Shelby to stop, but it's too late. Shelby lights the rag on fire and tosses the jug into the Tangleleg Whiskey Bar's sign. The sign catches fire and burns fast and furious. Looking tired and defeated, Shelby sits on the ground and watches the sign burn. Jim yells for someone to call 911, grabs a nearby garden hose, and starts spraying the sign. An officer cuffs Shelby and puts her in the back seat of the squad car. Jim picks up the jug and hands it to Daniel, telling him to bring it back to the evidence lab to test for accelerants. It's probably moonshine but he wants it tested anyway. He gives Daniel the number Andrew called him from and tells him to find out everything he can about it. Carlos and Jim enter the back of Shelby's Fish and Tackle shop. There are boxes stacked in corners, framed photos on the walls, and barrels and crates set up like tables and chairs around the room. Carlos sees a big bag of cracked corn and a bunch of Mason jars — two items used to make moonshine. They can't find a still, but they do see one in an old photo that's hanging on the wall. Carlos notes that this could definitely be an illegal nip house. Jim notes it also looks like a good place to murder a cheating husband. Shelby could have shot Gordon there and dragged his body to the water right outside the shop. But where's the blood? Jim walks up to a large rug in the middle of the space and pulls it back to reveal a large dark stain. Carlos and Jim look at each other. They can tell someone has definitely bled out here. Carlos will run tests to see if the hemoglobin matches Gordon's. At the hospital, Callie leaves Jim a voicemail, saying she hasn't found any of his notes in her car. As she hangs up, Ben approaches her. He jokingly tells her that he completely mauled her civil liberties and looked at her flow chart and noticed that she had some time to get together that night. Callie tells him that she was thinking about picking up another shift, but Ben tells her straight out that he thinks they need to get together and talk. Callie asks him how Jennifer is doing and Ben, flashing a charming smile, tells her that she's fine and that he's still not married to her — she actually recently got re-married. Callie agrees to get together and Ben tells her that he'll make the arrangements. As they enter the evidence lab, Carlos tells Jim that Manus wanted to let him know that Shelby posted bail for the attempted arson charge. Carlos says the results from the blood stain found in her shop came back. It looks like the stain is probably from a murder, but nothing recent. The blood is between 100 and 150 years old. He thinks it might be from one of the people in a photo found in her shop of the MacKay family. Daniel says that Shelby's maiden name is MacKay and the family was a legendary for producing moonshine. Daniel hands Jim a copy of an old Palm Glade Observer circa 1948 with the headline "Lightening Queen Busted." Carlos tells Jim that Lightening Queen was premium moonshine, the Coca Cola of hooch. Daniel tells Jim that the recipe's been in the MacKay family since way before prohibition, when you didn't need to be a licensed distiller and moonshine was legal. They didn't get a hit on this at first because they were working off Shelby Adams, not Shelby MacKay. The last time the MacKays were caught making moonshine was in 1975. Jim notes they never stopped making it, they just stopped getting caught. Carlos tells Jim that the same goes for the Ford family— as in Frank Ford — the MacKays' biggest moonshine rival. He says the families are like the Hatfields and the McCoys. Daniel tells Jim that the rivalry started a while ago when Frank Ford's great, great grandfather was killed during a moonshine explosion. According to local legend, the Fords suspected the MacKays had tampered with their still. There's been bad blood between these two families for decades. Jim adds there has also been bad blood between Frank and Gordon over the last two weeks. Daniel asks where Frank is and Jim says that they needed to release his glass-bottom boat because he had charters booked. But Jim suspects he's doing what the MacKays and Fords do best, making moonshine. Carlos says that for that he needs water and plenty of space and Jim says he has both; he owns all the land where he keeps his boats. On the water in an unpopulated area surrounded by overgrown vegetation. Jim and Carlos walk towards each other from opposite ends of a dock to compare notes. Jim tells Carlos that Frank's two gas tanks and deep sea fishing boat are gone and Carlos tells him that he found a bunch of empty 100-pound bags of cracked corn and wheat, which would produce a lot of moonshine. Jim points to the vast overgrowth behind the station, guessing that's where Frank is. The two head back there and find seven massive metal cylinders — the furnace/boiler, thump keg and five 1,000 gallon worm boxes/flake stands — all hacked apart by an axe. The equipment could have produced 5,000 gallons of moonshine. Carlos also notices some matted down overgrowth and broken branches and then spots some leaves with dried blood on them. Jim says that Gordon must have been shot there and dragged to the water. He kneels and finds a shell casing from a 9mm. Carlos and Jim are back in Jim's car, the 9mm now in an evidence bag. Jim speculates either Frank destroyed his still to cover his tracks, or someone else busted it up. Behind them, an engine revs. A blue Charger bursts out of the overgrowth and speeds past them towards the dirt road. Jim guns his engine and pursues the car while a nervous Carlos calls for backup. The car careens out of the overgrowth, skids onto the dirt, and takes off down the road at 100 miles an hour. Jim floors it and gets closer to the car, but not close enough. Finally, the Charger stops after two cop cars block the end of the road. Jim exits his car with his gun drawn and says "This is when you exit the vehicle, Frank." The door opens and Shelby steps out. Jim meets Carlos in his office where Carlos tells him that he did a test on both Frank's still and compared it to the moonshine Shelby used to set Andrew's bar sign on fire. The results showed that they were the same. It looks like Frank stole the MacKays family recipe. Jim determines that Gordon must have leaked the moonshine recipe to Frank. Jim thinks he did it for the money — 5,000 gallons of premium, pedigree moonshine like Lightning Queen could sell for $1.2 million. But Carlos points out that Gordon knew that Shelby would only make small batches so that she could sell to her customers on the cheap. So Jim suggests that maybe Gordon gave the recipe to Frank but that maybe his conscience got the better of him and he asked Frank to stop making it. When Frank refused, Gordon assaulted him. But maybe Frank killed Gordon, since once he had the recipe he didn't need him any more. Now in the interrogation room, Jim sits across from Shelby. Shelby says that Gordon told her that he gave Frank the recipe for Lightning Queen. Shelby tells Jim that she and Gordon were in love. Gordon was tired of hearing Frank talk about what devils the MacKays were. He stuck up for her and was trying to turn his life around. He wanted to give their marriage a shot. He even stopped drinking. Jim points out that Gordon was drunk the night he was murdered, but Shelby says "people make mistakes." But Jim doesn't buy Shelby's "love conquers all" defense. He says he's going to find Frank, but for the time being, Shelby isn't going anywhere. Jim enters the evidence lab where Daniel hands him phone records from the number Andrew called Jim from. Carlos tells Jim there was a partial print on the 9mm casing, which he's having analyzed. It could mean a nail in the coffin for either Shelby or Frank. Jim says that really either could be responsible. It's in Frank's DNA to screw with Shelby because she's a MacKay and everyone knows Shelby hated Frank's booze cruises, so what did he do? He ran booze cruises to Andrew's bar next door, which was the ultimate "screw you" to Shelby. Carlos asks Jim if he thinks Frank is bootlegging Lightning Queen out of his car. Jim says he thinks he's rum-running it on his boat. Daniel returns and hands Jim all of the information he found on Frank, along with a subpoena he requested. At the nurses' station, Callie is organizing files as both Jim and Ben approach her. Jim, assuming Ben needs to ask Callie something work-related, tells him to go ahead. But when Ben asks Callie if they're still on for tonight and Callie says yes, Jim's face changes. He's concerned and a bit jealous. Ben tells Callie he will shoot her an email with the details but that they'll get Italian since he knew how much she likes Italian. Ben leaves and Callie quickly assures Jim that the dinner is work-related. Slightly confused, Jim hands Callie the subpoena. Callie pulls out Gordon's file as she and Jim read through it. The files say that Gordon was in and out of the hospital four times his first year of living in Florida for alcohol poisoning and blackouts. He was flagged for alcohol dependence and was asked if he wanted to take part in a study on reversing the effects of hepatorenal syndrome. At first, Gordon declined to be in the study, but later came back in, agreeing to be in the study. He signed a participation agreement and an abstinence agreement. Although he kept drinking after that, it was clear that he tried to clean himself up. Callie says the only reason why people make huge lifestyle changes like those are for loved ones. Jim says maybe Gordon loved Shelby after all. Jim gets a call from Daniel and Jim asks him to send GPS coordinates to his phone. A deep sea fishing boat bobs on the water next to a gas pump. Kneeling down by his boat, Frank is surprised to see Jim standing over him. When Frank asks "How did you find me?" Jim says he did some math: the amount of gas he could have on the boat, minus the distance it would take to get to a gas station before he ran out. Frank watches nervously as Jim walks towards and removes the tarp, revealing several gas tanks. Frank says he was just about to fill them up. Jim kicks them and can tell they aren't empty. Jim gestures to an FDLE officer who hands him an axe. Jim swings it into the tank. The plastic splits apart and clear liquid gushes out. Jim sticks his finger in the liquid, tastes it, and smiles. Frank hangs his head. He's busted. Jim says to Frank, "You knew that the real money was in illegal moonshine, didn't you?" When Jim says Frank stole the recipe for the moonshine from Shelby, he denies it. When Jim says he got Gordon to steal the recipe, Frank says he couldn't prove that. Jim holds up a piece of paper listing several different names on it. He asks if the hooch wasn't Lightning Queen, whether it was Blue John, Radiator, or Stump Hole? He tells Frank that at first he thought the list he found in Frank's boat were of different types of moonshine, but after a little research realized they were bars along the Intracoastal Waterway. They were bars where Frank had deals set up to supply the illegal moonshine. Frank admits to rum-running, but swears he didn't kill Gordon. Jim glances at a text message and says "Maybe you didn't, but I think we both have an idea who did." Jim stands across from Andrew and hands him the list of bars found in Frank's boat. Andrew says that he's a bar owner and he knows other bars. Jim says that Andrew had the contacts and Frank had the boat, but they needed Shelby's recipe. Andrew needed someone to win Shelby over. Andrew denies having anything to do with getting Gordon and Shelby together. Jim smiles and hands Andrew phone records. Jim points out that Andrew was in touch with Gordon for four months before he even moved to Florida. Jim continues and tells Andrew that it's the same cell phone number he had while he was treasurer Delta Mu Phi, the fraternity both he and Gordon were in at Tulane. Gordon had a reputation for being able to bed any co-ed he wanted, which fit nicely with Andrew's plan to make millions off of Lightning Queen. Andrew made Gordon meet Shelby, who eventually fell in love with him, but — what wasn't in Andrew's plan was for Gordon to actually fall in love with Shelby. When Gordon wanted out of the scheme, Andrew got Gordon drunk on Rottweiler and shot and killed him. Jim continues, telling Andrew that they found the shell casing by the still with his full fingerprint on it. Defeated and completely out of answers, Andrew just stands there. Jim jokes "Just think what being arrested for murder will do to drive up sales." Shelby stands behind the counter at her nip house, trying to hold back tears. Callie tells her about Gordon's participation in the study and how he was trying to get sober. When he was tested for the study, he was clean. She assures Shelby that Gordon really did love her. Shelby is happy to hear that. Shelby starts to pour them some moonshine when Callie tells her she has to take off. Jim sits at the bar, getting ready to drink alone, when suddenly Callie walks back toward Jim and passionately kisses him. She tells him to have Daniel get him a ride home. Stunned at her forwardness, Jim watches her walk away. Callie meets Ben at a beautiful ocean view restaurant. He cuts right to the chase, telling her that he loves working in Atlanta, and that the only he missed about Palm Glade General was Callie. Callie looks uncomfortable and tries to stop him from continuing. Ben tells Callie that the hospital is being shut down in about six weeks. He was asked to head the transition team. Surprised and speechless, Callie asks Ben what will happen to everyone. Ben says that for a lot of people it means finding a new job, but that there's a job available for her at Atlanta Memorial Hospital as the Associate Director of Nursing Services. With that position she'll head up the nurses and the support staff, make more money, and get a full ride for her medical degree. Callie takes this in, her head spinning at the offer. Callie doesn't know what to say. Ben tells her she doesn't have to make her mind up just yet. He looks down at the menu as Callie looks away in shock and disbelief. References http://www.aetv.com/the-glades/episode-breakdowns/shine/